If Things Were Different
by Scorpion Lady
Summary: Ok, this takes place when Harry's grown up, but Voldemort is in power. Please R&R. Need back up...starving...they nourish my body and give me more energy to write *CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco, Harry, the death eater or anything else that J.K. Rowling created, but I do own my happy dance and no on can steal it!!! ::does happy dance::

Ok, as it said in the summary, this story takes place when Harry is an adult, but Voldemort is in power. ANYWAYS, read the story, or I'll sic my evil minions on you, and PLEASE R&R and tell me if u like it, hate it, or jus feel like typing pointlessly, like I am at the moment. Flames are acceptable, since I'm a fairly easy going person. Anyways, on with the story!!!

Harry lay there, face first on the earth, struggling against his bonds. He knew it would be impossible to escape, but he had to at least try…his friends, his family…they were all depending on him.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" he muttered angrily to himself. He struggled more furiously against the ropes that held him, which were so tight they cut into his flesh. Already, the rope had soaked through with the crimson blood dripping from his wrists. He angrily replayed the scene of his capture through his head, over and over again…

***

He crept quietly through the camp of sleeping death-eathers. His head was hooded, his face masked. He looked just like any other death-eater, but he had the distinct feeling someone was watching him, that someone knew who he really was. He heard something behind him, or at least thought he did…He glanced over his shoulder, but saw nothing, so he dismissed the thought and continued on his mission.

Suddenly, death-eaters were all around him. 'Have I been discovered?!' he wondered hurridly to himself, but quickly noticed they were heading towards a clearing about twenty paces ahead of him. He followed them, trying not to seem out of place. As he reached the clearing, there was a sudden pain in his scar. He gasped outloud, trying not to faint from the pain, and he pressed his fingers to it through his mask. He paid no heed to the voice that was talking, until it reached a certain point.

"My dear Death-Eaters," it started. The voice sounded cruel, and Harry relized exactly who is was that was talking. His shuddered visibly, and looked towards the form of the being he had come to hate the moment he heard his name for the first time when he was eleven. "It seems you have grown lazy these past few weeks. Or you would have been aware that we have a guest in our little camp." He smirked visibly, and looked directly at Harry, who felt the pain in his scar increase. Harry suddenly realized what he was doing, and removed his hand from the scar, but he was to late. Voldemort had already seen his fingers pressed to the lightening shaped mark, and had already discovered who's face lay beneath that mask. The death-eaters gaze followed their masters, which laid to rest on Harry. "Please, come forward, my friend" said Voldemort gently. Harry stepped forward without fear, though fully knowing what was about to happen. Every step towards the dark lord, the pain in his scar increased, until he stood directly infront of him. "So Harry, have you come to join me?" he whispered, so quietly that only Harry could hear him. Harry didn't answer, and without warning, Voldemort ripped off his mask. (Harry's mask!!! Voldemort doesn't wear one, dumbasses!!!) "My loyal followers, I give you Harry Potter." The crowd jeered and booed, plenty of them conjuring up ropes to tie him with. They then dragged him of to a tent, where the threw him in. All the while, Voldemort was laughing cruely.

***

It was several hours later. Harry had finally given up with trying to untie himself. The only way he was getting out of there was if someone else untied him. He had dozed off, having nothing else to do, but was suddenly awoke with a start when he felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, and saw a death-eater hovering over him. Harry opened his mouth, to say something, but the figure whispered to him hurridly.

"Don't say anything Harry, I'm here to help you." There was something about the voice that Harry recognized, but listened to the person, who, to Harry's surprise, had started to cut the ropes that were holding him down. The person then handed Harry a mask, and beckond him to follow. Harry obeyed without question, and was quickly led out of the camp. About twenty minutes later, they came to a halt.

"Harry," the voice said quietly. "You've got to get out of here. Here's some money, I want you to walk for about thitry minutes straight ahead. In that time, you should come to a road. Go left, and follow the road, but stay hidden in the brush beside it. After about 3 miles you should come to an Inn called "The Dragon's Lair". Go around back, knock on the door twice slowly, then twice quickly and give them this password: Renascent. Now go, quickly!" Harry nodded dumbly, and turned to leave, then turned back.

"Who are you?" he asked simply. The figure studied Harry closely, as if trying to decided something. Then, without a word, the person removed his mask. Harry felt his jaw drop, and stared in complete awe.

Before him stood Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors note* Aight, here's the next chapter.  Finally.  I think that's actually all I have to say.  ^.^'  Anyways, please R&R.  I live off feedback.  It nourishes my body and gives me energy to write more stories =)

*Disclaimer* I own none of the characters.  Except Sara Malfoy.  Cuz I made her up ^.^  and no one can steal her away.

*Dedication* To Celtica, my first (and only, lol) reviewer.  And to my friend Cara-leigh AKA the Fanged Care Bear, who's away in germany for 3 months and is more obsessive over Harry Potter then I am.

Chapter 2

_Thud thud thud…the only sounds he could hear was the falling of his own feet.  He had been running for the last 45 minutes, and no sight of the road Draco had mentioned.  What if Draco had set him up?  What if he couldn't be trusted? 'No' he thought to himself firmly.  'Then why would he set me free in the first place?'  He continued on, and no longer then five minutes later he came to a road, which must have been the one Malfoy had been talking about.  He followed Draco's directions, and just as he had been told, he came to an Inn.  He went around back knocked on the door as he had been ordered._

"Who's there?" a voice answered.  Unsure of what to say, he stuttered out the password.

"Re..renecent."  Immidiatly the door opened, and a young woman appreared.  She had long, waist length brown hair, and was of medium height with grey-green eyes.

"Draco must have sent you.  Come on in." she said, opening the door wider, and motioning with her hand.

"Thanks." Answered Harry, accepting the invitation.  The young woman put on a kettle, then returned to sit with Harry.  There were a few moments of silence before Harry spoke up.  "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry.  I guess Draco didn't have a chance to tell you much.  I'm Sara.  Sara Malfoy.  Draco's wife." She responded casually.  Harry was stunned.  "What about you?  Who are you?"

"Hmm?  Oh, I'm Harry Potter…Malfoy got married?" he asked, still disbeleving.  "Since when?"

"Oh, I guess it's been almost a year now.  It was right before…"  She stopped there, and looked saddened.  "Before his parents were murdered."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring it up…"

"No, it's ok.  I didn't like them that much.  They were to snobby…But it changed Draco, and sometimes I think for the better.  They really meant a lot to him.  But before they died, he was…well, I'm almost tempted to say he was evil.  He didn't get the pain that others had been through.  But then, when his parents were killed, he got it.  He finally understood what it felt like."  She sighed, then leaned back in her chair.  "So, what about you?  Where and how did you meet Draco?"  Harry almost laughed at the thought.

"Well, we're actually old rivals from school.  I haven't seen him since my fifth year, actually, when Hogwarts was closed halfway through.  When he got me out of that death eater camp tonight, I was shocked.  I mean, he was the last person I thought would help me…"  There was a sudden noise ouside, and both Sara and Harry jumped up.  A person came crashing through the door, and it turned out to be Draco.

"We've got to get out of here!" he exclaimed.  "They found out I was betraying them, they followed me here.  We have to run.  NOW!"  Draco grabbed Sara by the arm and dragged her out the door.  "Come on Potter!"  he shouted, then took off into the woods behind the inn.  Harry followed Draco and Sara out, running after them into the forest.  They continued running as they heard voices behind them, shouting out about the abandoned inn.  They didn't stop until they were deep into the forest, and not even then did they dare light their wands.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell is going on!?" Harry whipered loudly.  Malfoy didn't answer, and Harry asked again.  "Malfoy, what's—"

"I'm an unspeakable for Dumbledore.  I was in the death eater camp on a mission." he replied.  Harry didn't believe him.

"Malfoy, you don't actually expect me to believe you, do you?  You hate Dumbledore, and your proud that your parents were death eaters."  Even in the darkness, you could see Malfoy pale.  It seemed Harry's words had done more then just bring up painful memories.  When Malfoy didn't reply, Harry began to think that perhaps he had said one of the stupidest things ever.  It was then that they heard the voices.

"Look, Potter.  Do you know how to dissiperate?" Draco asked.  Harry nodded.  "Good.  Go to the border of the Hogwarts grounds.  We can't actually apperate inside because of the spells."  Harry smiled in rememberance from all the times Hermione had repremanded him for not reading 'Hogwarts: A History'.  Harry nodded again to tell Draco he understood.  A moment later they heard the voices growing closer to them.   Harry heard two popping sounds; Draco and Sara were gone.  He dissiperated himself, and arrived a moment later next to the two of them.

"Ummmm…so why exactly are we here?" Harry asked, slightly confused.  Malfoy looked at him as if that were the stupidest question ever.  He started walking towards the castle.

"'Cause we're going to see Dumbledore." He answered.  Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But I thought no one knew where Dumbledore was.  I mean, there's all sorts of rumors saying he's left Hogwarts, and even more saying he's dead." Harry stated.  Draco shrugged.

"Well, that's what they are.  Rumors.  Because I know for a fact that Dumbledore's in Hogwarts, and very much alive."  They continued walking in silence, and Harry began to grow tired.  It felt like he had been walking for hours.  And aparently he had, because dawn was slowly beginning to creep up on them.  They continued walking, and only by midday did actually come close to the castle.  Harry breathed heavily.

"I never knew that the Hogwarts grounds were so…big." He commented.  Draco merely nodded.  Once again they continued in silence, and within the next hour they finally arrived.  Harry saw a figure outside the front gates, and was surprised to see an older Professer Lupin.

"Remus!" Draco shouted, and Harry was surprised to hear that Lupin and Malfoy seemed to know each other by a first-name basis.

"Draco!  It's been a while.  How'd your mission go?" Lupin asked, and Draco tipped his head slightly in defeat.  "That bad?  Oh well.  Dumbledore didn't really expect the information to be there anyways." He continued.  It was then he noticed the presence of the other two people standing there.

"Remus.  Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Sara.  And I believe you already know Harry Potter."  Sara and Remus shook hands, and Harry got no less then a hug from him.

"Harry.  Glad to have you aboard.  I suggest we go talk to Dumbledore, now that you've all arrived.  He told me you'd be coming, along with some visiters.  I guess that's you two.

TBC

Well?  What'd ya think?  I think I did an alright job on it, but I'm not sure how I did with Lupin.  I don't think I got his attitude quite right.  Anyways, I guess that's it.  Please R&R!


End file.
